


BONDS

by Akura



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Clothes, F/M, Fuji being Fuji, Modeling, Photography, Presents, Random Japanese, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akura/pseuds/Akura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji's found something he wants his boyfriend to wear. What happens when poor unsuspecting Eiji comes over one Saturday? AU, Fuji/Eiji, Shounen-Ai. Don't like, don't read. WARNING! KINK! (Sort Of? Not Sure of the 'kinkiness' of this years later)</p><p>Originally posted on FanFiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	BONDS

**Author's Note:**

> Title: BONDS
> 
> Chapter: Come On Over
> 
> Fandom: Prince Of Tennis
> 
> Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> A/N: For those of you who know me from 'LoL', and like cute, fluffy, innocent, stories, DON'T READ THIS! Wow, there is so much damn KINK in here I swear the world's gone mad! And I wrote this whole thing on a TRAIN! *sigh* Life continues to befuddle me… (Current time author: Ahahahahahahahahaha omg this is both horrible and great. It's really not that bad guys, unless we're talking about the quality of writing, because that's pretty bad but wow. Oh younger me...)
> 
> Anyway, this is my first Prince Of Tennis fic! Yay! *cheers*
> 
> It IS a Fuji/Eiji fic (Dedicated to xXxDreamwindxXx I might add. [You can blame her for wrecking my innocence] and… well, Mr. BONDS, you know who you are ;D) and I find this pairing really cute, but they are not in fact my favourite PoT pairing.
> 
> That spot belongs to Fuji/Ryoma (Living for the thrill~!)
> 
> However they're my second favourite =3 No prizes for guessing my favourite PoT character.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my ramblings! On with this random kinky one-shot!
> 
> Need To Know: Kinda AU, works at any part of the manga, Eiji and Fuji are secretly going out, they haven't come out to anyone about their relationship yet because Eiji is really worried they'll be rejected and he won't be able to see Fuji anymore. Fuji wears glasses because he usually wears contacts, but Eiji saw him wearing glasses once and called him cute so he kept them.
> 
> WARNINGS: Copious amounts of fluff and Kink! Don't ask me how, but just read! ALSO! If you have a Glasses/Chucks/Skinnies/BONDS Boxer-briefs/Stripes/Fingerless-Gloves/Open-Ties/Hat fetish (Or any of the mentioned) fetish, you're probably going to like this story. This One-shot is also shounen-ai.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned PoT, I would own Fuji. I do not own Fuji. Enough said.
> 
> Japanese Words You Need To Know:
> 
> Tensai = Something akin to prodigy  
> Daisuki Da Yo = I Love You  
> Ohiyo = Good Morning  
> Aishiteru = I Love You  
> Mou = Aww *pout*  
> Nani = What  
> Iie = No
> 
> Summary: Fuji's found something he wants his boyfriend to wear. What happens when poor unsuspecting Eiji comes over one Saturday? AU, Fuji/Eiji, Shounen-Ai. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> "Maybe that was it? It didn't matter if you were a girl or if you were a boy…all that matters is that you are…you,"
> 
> ~ Anonymous

_**~BONDS~** _

It was a certain early Saturday morning when a certain Kikumaru Eiji bounced up to a certain Shusuke Fuji's front door.

With a hop, skip and jump, Eiji landed elegantly in front of the door, pressing the doorbell as he whistled a merry tune.

Not a moment later, the door opened to reveal the smiling tensai, dressed in loose-fitting jeans and a white shirt with the first few buttons undone, his glasses glinting from their position on his nose.

"Ohiyo Fujiko~!" Eiji said with alacrity.

"Ohiyo Eiji-kun," Fuji chuckled at his best-friend-turned-boy-friend's antics this early in the morning.

"Come in," Fuji stepped aside to let the bouncing brunette inside.

"Yuuta and everyone else are out today," Fuji informed Eiji as he took off his shoes, "So it's just you and me today,"

Eiji nodded, smiling brightly as he stood up, "Okies! Ne! Ne! Fujiko! Let's go to your room now! Come on!" And with that said he grabbed Fuji by the hand and pulled him up the stairs, Fuji chuckling as he followed.

Only a few moments later, they were in Fuji's room, the walls covered in photos and the window-sill lined with cacti. The rest of the room was tidy and bright, the bed neatly made with white sheets.

Letting go of Fuji's hand, Eiji bounded over to the bed, plopping himself down before patting the space next to him.

Chuckling, Fuji sat down next to Eiji, before being pulled into a crushing hug by his boyfriend.

"So what did you want to do, nya?" Eiji blinked up at Fuji innocently.

Fuji's smile turned sickly-sweet.

"Well…you see Eiji… I was walking around the city the other day and I saw this outfit that I thought would be absolutely perfect for you…and…" Fuji held up a black shopping bag that appeared to have come out of nowhere, "I was wondering…would you please model for me?"

Eiji simply beamed, grabbing the bag from Fuji before hopping over to Fuji's adjoining bathroom door, flashing Fuji a soft smile before entering.

"Anything for you…Fuji," and with that, the door closed.

Fuji's smiling eyes softened, the sweet smile upon his own lips quickly turned into a sadistic smirk as he ran to the door, locking it.

"Saa…" He said to himself, "This is going to be fun…"

_**~15 Minutes Later~** _

"Knock Knock,"

"Eiji-kun? Are you done yet?"

"Mou Fujiko! I told you to call me Kiku-kun in private~ And this outfit is too embarrassing!"

"I told _you_ to call me Shusuke in private too…" he muttered.

"Nani?" Came Eiji's voice from behind the door.

"Nothing…I just thought you said you'd do anything for me…" Even through the door, Eiji could feel Fuji pouting sadly.

"Ah! D-Don't make that face! I-I'm coming out…okay?" Just as before, Eiji could feel the tensai's pout change instantly into a bright smile.

With a deep breath, Eiji walked out the bathroom door.

Fuji felt his breath catch when he saw his boyfriend walk out that door.

Black-soled Chucks with a grey body and a black cobweb design.

"Click,"

Lowly-hung, black, straight-leg skinny jeans.

"Click,"

A loosely done thick black studded belt, overlapped by a thin, black, leather belt that had white paint splattered across it.

"Click,"

Thick black elastic, with the word 'BONDS' stitched in big, bold, blue letters peeking out above the skinnies.

"Click. Click,"

Open, pin-stripe shirt, showing off his toned chest and lithe body. The sleeves rolled up.

"Click. Click,"

Black, leather, fingerless gloves on his soft hands, one reaching halfway up his arm whilst the other one only reached his wrist.

"Click,"

One of his slender arms reaching up to his forehead, protecting his eyes from the flashing light of the camera.

"Click,"

A black, short top-hat with a dent in either side placed upon his head.

"Click. Click,"

"Beautiful…" Fuji whispered, walking up to his boyfriend and cupping his cheek. "Nice to see you wore the 'BONDS' boxer-briefs I got you," He smiled cheekily, hooking a finger in the back of Eiji's jeans.

"Mou! Fujiko!" A deep blush spread across Eiji's face.

Fuji chuckled before smiling sweetly at Eiji, "Kiku-kun kawaii, no?" He wrapped an arm around Eiji's waist, pulling his face closer to his own.

"I-Iie…" Eiji's whole face was a red by now.

Fuji smiled softly at the youth in his arms, opening his eyes to reveal azure orbs.

Blue met brown.

And suddenly the distance between them was no more, their lips meeting halfway.

Brown and blue disappeared under the eye-lids as they succumbed to emotion, for at least that moment.

A sweet moment later, their lips parted, but only just, less than an inch between them.

It was like a warm summer when they opened their eyes and stared deeply at each other.

Blue and brown were reunited once again.

"Aishiteru…" Fuji whispered, nuzzling his head into Eiji's neck.

"Daisuki Da Yo," Eiji whispered back, moving his hand upwards to stroke Fuji's hair.

They stayed like that for a moment, long or short, neither new, they lost track of time, standing in the arms of the one they loved, simply enjoying just _being_ together.

' _This…'_ They both thought, _'Is what…who…ALL that I live for… I Love You,'_

_**OMAKE (If you want to keep the ending sweet, don't read this)** _

"So…Fuji broke the silence, moving back to hold Eiji at arms length.

"Nani?" Eiji cocked his head, looking at his lover.

"Now that I have photos of you wearing that outfit… I get to take it off you…right?"

_**OWARI** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: How was it? Did I suck majorly? I don't know… I've never written kink before so I REALLY have no clue .
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one-shot I wrote on the train!
> 
> ~A.k.u.r.a.
> 
> Recommended Listening: 'We Could Be The Same' by 'maNga. If you guys watched Eurovision 2010, they were the Turkish entry. I love this song <3 (I do still watch Eurovision and I definitely recommend Guy Sebastian's 'Tonight Again' as well as the winning 'Heroes' by Mans Zemmerlow)


End file.
